random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun Times With Splice And Pre: The Movie
Yes. Fun Times has a movie. Characters Already Introduced *Splice *Pre *Gaia *Solaria *Ecco *New Moon Pre *Lunaria (In a thought bubble) *Rainbow Dash (Cameo) *Luna (Cameo) *Ice *Zeyphr *Angry Moths (Cameo) *Asterite (Only one of his orbs, Splice gets whacked by it after making a "That's what SHE said" joke") Newcomers *Cutter Form Zeyphr *Flight Form Zeyphr *Pony Zeyphr *Birdy Zeyph *Earth Form Gaia *Robot Ecco *Freeze Form Ice *More will be added as the storyline progresses. Plot On Planet Tailfin, in the star-system Delphi, two dolphins are conversing. One dolphin, Bill, dares the other, Ecco, to jump as high as he can. While Ecco is jumping, he is thrown into a portal, leading to another distant planet. Bill tries jumping after, but the portal closes before he reaches it. After swimming around for another portal, Bill discovers an odd black liquid left behind by the portal. He touches the liquid, only for it to wrap around him and take his soul, effectively killing him. The liquid then takes the form of Bill and goes on to kill the other dolphins. As Bill's dead body sinks to the seafloor, he glows white, springs to life, and chases after the black dolphin. The fate of Bill and the dolphin are unknown. On another planet, Firis, in the star-system Feather, there is an apartment near a green forest behind. In the forest, we see two forms playing together. One looks like a rain drop with a body, the other looks like a giant crab-claw with a torn body. We get a vague feeling of form as the two run around. They lay in the grass, finally showing themselves. The rain drop is a Chao, with white base and black hilites. The other form is another Chao, although worn-looking, with one hand worn to the bone, and her side looking chewed up. Another Chao, with a cyan body, one grey eye, and a sword-like potrusion on her head, walks up to the two and asks them to get out of the grass, warning them of what could be in there, mentioning them by name. "Splice, Pre, get out of the grass! You know what dangers lurk in there! Wild Pokemon Poisonous insects, tapeworms, sometimes young dirt golems searching for flesh..." The black and white Chao, Splice, tells the cyan one that the tapeworm outbreak ended a few weeks ago, while the chewed up one, Pre, says that she's immune to parasitic illnesses. The cyan Chao then retorts with a statement that says that she's not immune to dirt golems eating her. "I guess you're right, Zeyphr," Pre says, defeated. She stands up, and steps in a puddle of black liquid. Promptly, a dolphin falls from the sky and slams into the three. They are all pinned to the floor, and a freaked out Ecco thrasing about on them is NOT helping. Splice manages to get free, and pulls Zeyphr out from under the sea mammal. He attempts to pull Pre out, but he only succeeds in pulling her arm off. Splice and Zeyphr decide to push Ecco off of Pre and into the nearby lake. They succeed, and Ecco lands in the lake with a satisfying splash. "You okay, Pre?" "Yeah, I think so." "...Your arm's off." Pre notices and shrugs it off. "Meh, it's only a flesh wound." With the dolphin safely in the water, and Pre's arm reattatched, they ask the traumatized Ecco how she once again winded up of Firis. The dolphin can only respond in clicks and whistles, but Pre clearly understands him as saying "Black...Bill was consumed....Night..." At that moment, Splice's "leg" gets grabbed by a dark tentacle. it begins to slowly engulf him, but Pre and Zeyphr manage to separate Splice from the black substance. Ecco swims away as fast as he can, and the trio decides to tell Gaia, who is asleep in the apartment, what has happened. As they run, the black tentacle anchors itself to a tree and engulfs it, releasing small black blobs of a similar substance. This is the beginning of the end. The screen fades to black and then to the front of the apartment, which is being consumed by the dark substance. The screen cuts to Gaia, laying down in a fluffeh bed, asleep. He is snoring loudly as some of the substance enters an open window and wraps itself around the leg of the bed. It then attempts to engul Gaia, but he, in his sleep, swats away the dark creature. "Not now, mom, five more minutes," he whines. Seconds later, he wakes up and realizes something. "Wait a tic. Mom's dead." Gaia looks at the dark substance and screams. The substance screams back, and then Gaia screams, and then the substance screams, and then Gaia screams again, and then Zeyphr, Pre, and Splice scream (They just came in the room), and then Gaia screams at them, and then only Splice screams, and then the substance screams again, and then everybody screams at the substance, and then Sparky, everybody's faithful pet, screams, and then Zeyphr screams, and then a stoopid voice goes "Hellou~". Wow, I just wasted an entire paragraph on a screaming contest. After several seconds of silence, somebody finally talks. "Hey, Splice. Hey, Zeyphr," says Gaia. He then looks at Pre with a srs face and says "Oh. Hello, Prenumbra." Pre then growls at Gaia loudly. "Calm down, buddy," says Splice as he holds her back. Gaia looks at Pre with a "wat" face, then looks at the black creature. "Can somebody explain what the Night Eater is doing in our house?" "Uh..." says Splice. "Night...Eater?" "That thing? "says Pre. "THAT'S the destructive Night Eater that's eating everything?! We have to do something!" "Pre," says Splice, "What in Split's name are you talking about?" "Splice, you know that I'm over 30 years old, right?" "Yeah?" "Well, in my 30-plus years as a half-zombie, I have encountered many things. That thing," says Pre as she points at the Night Eater slowly devouring teh room," is definitely one of them." "In Firis' Half-Age, I was walking along the solitary shore when I saw it. A dark substance leaking out of the sand. I was afraid to come into contact with it, like everything else, and I ran. When I ran, I saw the substance grow and engulf the beach. I ran as fast as I could to the highest point of the Cliff of Neutralus, and I saw the creature's dark eyes. The grey, evil eyes almost seemed to stare into my soul as I was paralyzed with fear. It had me cornered. I had nowhere to go. And right when I thought it was the end, a bright flash fell from the skies and struck the dark creature. It winced in pain and withdrew. It seemed to be absorbed by the earth around it, and as the last parts of darkness shrunk and disappeared, it gave me one final, evil glare. I'm not sure what happened after that. I think I passed out after realizing I almost died." After that long flashback, everybody was in shock and awe at how cool it was. Afterwards, Gaia decides to give more interesting facts. "The Night Eater is a dark being made out of nothing but pure darkness. It has very few weaknesses and crawls out of its prison every 50 years. Once it is free, it will steal the souls of everything it consumes and turns it into more Eater Matter. Eater Matter is a substance that the Night Eater is compsed of. Like the Night Eater, Eater Matter is composed of nothing but darkness. We need to find shelter, or else the Night Eater'll eat all our nights...cheesy, I know." As Gaia gives this impiortant information, Pre is getting engulfed by the dark substance. "Gaia, help!" "Not helping you there, Rob Zombie." Pre glares at him and turns to Splice. "Splice, a little help?" Splice notices and attempts to pull her from the darkness. He suceeds, but only manages to pull off her upper torso. "Well, that's not very helpful," Pre complains. "Not helpful at all!" Zeyphr pulls out her penlike sword, the Stylus, and stabs the Night Eater, paralyzing it with pain while she grabs Pre's lower torso. Then they all ran for the fromt door (Zeyphr grabbed her Stylus, btw). Right when they get out, they realize they've forgotten someone. "Sparky!!" Sparky leaps from the broken window, falling, and flies (Yes, flies) to slow himself down and land neatly on Splice's shoulder (WHAT SHOULDER?!), before slipping and falling into Pre's still detatched lower torso. They all try to run, but within seconds, the Night Eater has them all surrounded. Zeyphr attempts to fire a beam of light from her Stylus, but it reflects and hits Gaia in the face, knocking him down and making him scream "OW WHY MY FACE?!". After taking a few seconds to regain his composure, Splice says he has an idea and runs back into the house. He jumps up the stairs and effortlessly speeds across the rooms, taking caution to not run into the dark substance that is -Incomplete- Quoteage Images PREISFREAKEDOUT.PNG|"This is not good! We have to go tell Gaia! He'll know what to do!" FunTimesMovie.png|Logo. If you tilt your head the right way, you can see a faint image of Pre crying... PJST.png|Pre just said that. SPLICE WHAT THE FRICK IS THE NIOGHT EATER DOING IN OUR HOSUE.PNG|"Can somebody explain what the Night Eater is doing in our house?" GET OUT OF MY HEEEAD! LEAVE MY BRAIN ALOOONE!.png Actual quoteage NO. ~Ecco denying his enjoyment for riding a bouncy horse. Splice:'Noes! '''Ecco:'NO. '''M.Bison: YES! Splice:... M.Bison: YES! Pre: (Distant) I'm okay! ~Splice and Ecco after the Night Eater takes down Pre Splice: She was running late...*Sunglasses* but now she'll never be late again. YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ~Splice failing at sunglasses Splice: Brrr...so...c-c-cold...I need some heat...*Inadvertently looks at Ice* Pre: That's what SHE said. Chorus: PRE JUST SAID THAT! Pre: Take it home with ya! ;D ~Pre directly referencing Family Guy Pre: Oh Chaos...My arms...they're grapes...! Help...get them off...dolphins... Ecco: Oh, no, shshshshssshhhh...it's okay. Do you like it...? Do you like my soothing voice...? Ecco (Pre's POV): (Evil and distorted): DO YOU LIKE MY SOOTHING VOICE, PRENUMBRA? RE-RE-RE-RETURN THE MAP! RE-RE-RE-RETURN WHAT YOU HAVE STOLEN FROM ME! Pre: AAAGH! SPLICE, ECCO IS A HORRIFYING, BRAIN EATING DOLPHINS, dolphins. Splice: *Smacks Pre* Pre: Oh....oh...the awnswer to life is lemons...dolphins... ~Pre after getting hit my a Night Eater having taken the form of a skunk. Bill: Nonono, I bet you can't jump onto that rock over there. Ecco: Oh yeah? Bill: Yeah. Ecco: OH YEAH? Bill: YEAH! Ecco: (On rock) YEAH?! BIll: Oh, you just did. I bet you can't touch that cloud. Ecco: Yeah, I bet I- Bill: Chicken. Ecco: What? Bill: Chicken! Ecco: Are you calling me chicken?! Bill: *Bawk bawk bawk bawk* Ecco: RRRAGH! THAT'S IT! *Jumps off rock, and gets caught in a tear in reality* Oh, jeez, I gotta cut back on the fatcakes. *Slides through* Bill: ...What just happened? ~First reference of fatcakes Pre: ... Splice: *Growl* Pre: What? I didn't do anything! Splice: Naw, that was my stomach. I'm hungry. Pre: Oh. Splice: ... Pre: Want any fatcakes? Gaia: What? Pre: I said "Want any fatcakes?" Gaia: What's a fatcake? Pre: You tell me. *Pulls out a fatcake and eats it, and the frosting explodes everywhere* Splice: GAH! Ecco: *Slides into the water to clean himself* Ice: Uh...I don't think that's healthy. Pre: And don't ask me why they're called fatcakes. *Pokes flabby arm* Because I don't know. *Eats the exploded fatcake* Splice: Well, since I'm covered in frosting...can I have one? *Gets one in his face and it explodes* Ow. Ow, ow,ow,ow... Pre: ...I think the Night Eater smells my fatcakes. Splice: That's what SHE said. *Punched* Gaia: How can you tell? (Growllllll) Pre: Please tell me that was your stomach that time, Splice. Splice: It wasn't. Pre: Oh, poopy. *Fatcakes explode* ~More fatcakes Splice: (Surrounded by Night Eaters) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHGHGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Wait! (Lightbulb) (Pulls out an energy drink and chugs all of it down) Hehe....heheheee...HHAHAAHAHAAAA! (Goes crazy and starts pelting them with the highly explosive fatcakes and setting them on fire) OH YEAH OH YEAH I EAT YOUR SANDWICHES DIAGNOSIS YOU SUCK HOO HOO WA HOO HAA! BOINK! OH YEAH OH YEAH SNIPE THAT YOU FRICKIN' PUNK! HEY, WHO'S ON FIRE NOW! HAHAHAHAHAAAA! HEY! ... Night Eater: ...BAAAAAAAAAA! Splice: AAAAAAAGH! (Punched into a tree) Ow! My neck! My non-existent neck! ~ Mosplice? Pre: Ehh...you got any Night Eater repellent? Splice: Who sells those anyway? That thing's been asleep for millions of years, bro! You expect people to buy something that repels a creature that was asleep for, like, ever? Pre: ...Yyyyeeeessssssss...? (Looks off to the side) ~Splice explaining the uselessness of Night Eater repellent Night Eater Pre: ...Oh derp! I know her name now! It's-(The real Pre smashes it into the ground and kills it) ~Pre owning a Night Eater having taken her shape Okay, can somebody explain what the Night Eater is doing in our house? ~Gaia Pre: That's not helpful! Not helpful at all! Splice: Now what? Zeyphr: Hrmm...*Lightbulb* *Pulls out a DS-like object* Splice: Zeyph, a Nintendo DSi isn't going to help Pre's lower torso get out of that gunk! Zeyphr: *Pulls out the pen, puts away the DSi* Summon...STYLUS! I CALL UPON YOUR POWER! *The pen grows into a large, penlike sword; the Stylus* Die, unholy being! *Stabs the Night Eater with the Stylus* Night Eater: *Screech* ~Stylus scene Category:Fatcakes Category:NIGHT EATER REPELLENT SUCKS Category:PRE HELP ME!